endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Places of Note
Below is a List of Important Locations, again this is an ongoing WIP Cities ''Nice : -LN Large Town- Corruption -2; Crime 0; Economy 0; Law +1; Lore +4; Society -3 Qualities: rumormongering citizens Danger +5 -Demographics- Government: Magical Population: 3000 (80% Human, 9% Dwarf, 1% Elf, 9% Halfling, 1% Half-orc) Notable NPCs Lord El-mio: Magistrate (LN male human wizard 12) Rufus*: Captain of the Militia (NG male human fighter 6) Meredeth Hilltopple: High Priest of Pelor (NG female halfling cleric 10) -Marketplace- Base Value 2,000 gp; Purchase Limit 10,000 gp; Spellcasting 6th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 *Was supposed to be named Ronfar, somehow ended up calling him Rufus in game : A hundred years ago Nice was merely a small fishing throp made up of 19 people. However Dwarves from the west arrived and built a mine near by. The Mine proved more than successful and with the success came growth for the throp. Larger docks were built to accomidate merchant and military vessels. Once dirt roads were replaced with cobblestone, Walls grew up around the village to protect it from jealous goblins. This growth and wealth however encouraged banditry and piracy in the area. : When the Dwarves closed the doors to their mine however, Nice suffered greatly. Her citizens had grown accustomed to the twenty years of trade that the mithral had brought. Fishing once again became the primary focus of the town. Despite this however Nice still manages to be a beautiful town as many of the older structures were crafted by talented dwarven masons and architects involed in the mine. : Twenty five years ago however the doors to the mine opened again. This time goblinoids, giants, trolls, and the dead poured forth. Midland was quick to respond sending her army north to defend Nice. Many of the older folk in Nice still remember the war against the cult from the mine. Many also once fought the cult as well. The two most notable examples would be Lord El-mio and Sir Rufus who were part of the party that defeated the head cultist. : Category:Places Midland : Neutral Metropolis Population: 30,500 (75% Human, 15% Halfling, 10% Other) Government: Monarchy People of Note * High King Gilles Loxaerion * Cardinal Alphonse Delacroix * General Marcel the Black * Dame Ravness Oaks : WIP : Dungeons : The Ruined Keep (Goblin Infested Fortress) : ''What is known... : The Ruined Keep was orginally a military stronghold to defend the Northern coast from invaders from the sea. It held a garrison of hundred-fifty soldiers. However as no enemy army ever came from the Sea, but the keep did fall to goblinoids only to be retaken. This repeated itself time and time again til finally after one seige the keep sustained extensive damage and was abandoned. : When Mithril trade was big in Nice Pirates took root in the Keep and constructed an elaborate unterrainian fort below the Keep. However due to unknown causes the Pirates were all mysteriously killed in a single night. The Cult also took root in the remains of the Keep but were expelled quickly. Other Locations